Total Drama, The Ultimate Fanon
by Realityshowfan
Summary: A bunch of completely random crack pairings. LeCocowna Jr. is now up!
1. Bridgeole

**Dedicated to Tori, because without her this wouldn't have happened. And Kade, who's delicious doughnuts have kept me going through the hard times. Thanks girls!**

* * *

She stared into his cold, grey eyes, sniffling. He stared back into her soft, wet blue ones with a piercing gaze that felt like it was going right through her. She shivered, but couldn't take her eyes off of his. Together, they shared a connection. Together, she felt safe. But it was wrong, so, so wrong.

Breaking away from the gaze, Bridgette looked down to the couch. The worn, beaten-up couch. Her couch. It was her home, so many memories here, both bad and good. And he was an alien presence, everything he touched was…. Changed. But was that such a bad thing?

This was supposed to be the night of Bridgette's life. The ultimate party with Geoff. Spring break. Waves, seagulls, lot's of fun. It was going to be the highlight of her spring break. But it was all falling apart. She couldn't admit it but Geoff was… Different. He wasn't the easy-going guy she had met. Or maybe she had fooled herself into thinking he was someone he wasn't.

_"Bridge, have a drink! Come on Babe, liven up a little!" He laughed, the beer spilling onto the white sand. She could hear the pounding music, the dancing bodies, the flashes of color. It was already overwhelming. She remembered feeling lost in the midst of drunken teenagers, looking desperately for her boyfriend. And when she found him, he was drunk._

_"Geoff, come on, let's go, I don't like this." Bridgette could remember shouting, trying to be heard over the vying noises of both music and teenagers._ _But he didn't want to. Under the influence of the drink, he was different. She could remember the argument, the shouting, and then…._

She gasped as more tears overwhelmed her, and Bridgette buried herself into his arms. As soon as she ran away, ran away from that horrible incident, he was right there beside her. He took her to the apartment. He set her on the couch. And now he was there, besides her, studying her with those cold, grey eyes.

All Bridgette could think about was how wrong this whole night was. Geoff was her _boyfriend._ She shouldn't be buried in another man's arms. But then again, Geoff shouldn't have… He couldn't have….

Bridgette buried herself even deeper, the sobs racking her body. She was pathetic, weak. She was the surfer girl, the tomboy, she shouldn't let herself get this… This weak over a boy. But the betrayal…. Nothing had ever hurt so bad. And nothing had ever felt so good as to be in his arms, right now.

Taking herself out of his arms, she looked into his eyes again. She could still feel the red mark Geoff's hand had left on her.

_Bridgette could remember the slap. It happened in such slow motion. It happened automatically, but she knew it was coming. The argument was so heated, for so long. Geoff was so intoxicated, so angry. And then…. His hand moving towards her face. The teens around her cheering, laughing, some even vomiting. And then the slap. Her face going towards the sand. Lying down on the ground, feeling the harsh sting. Hearing the loud hoots and laughs, even a hand slap. And then running. Scrambling up and running, tears blinding her, wanting to get away. Get away from the colors and the music. Get away from the laughter. Get away from Geoff._

Again, she was brought back to reality by his intense stare. He _knew _her. Knew every aspect of her. And instead of feeling uncomfortable, embarrassed, she welcomed it. It was so rare to find somebody who knew all of your faults along with your strengths, and still loved you. Bridgette could feel his love radiating. And the hit of realization hit her.

This was who she was meant to be with. Not party boy. Not home school. Because he knows her. He understands her. And He still loves her. This time she let's out another gasp, but not one of sorrow. But of….. desire.

Bridgette couldn't help what happened next. She couldn't control it. But she was leaning in, her lips out. The first touch of the cold metal was a shock. But slowly, so slowly, it began to get heated. And it was the best feeling ever. Her desires of love, of passion, were finally be answered. Not some fake make-out session with Geoff. This was a real kiss, filled by passion instead of lust.

He mirrored her every moment, in sync with her. They would never be separated now. They were together. Pulling away with a large smack, Bridgette managed to breathe out one word. "..Pole…."

* * *

**I'm sorry guys, once I had the idea it wouldn't go away. Meh, I'm random like that. :)**

**Next Up: LeCocowna Jr. (Leshawna Jr. X Mr. Coconut)**

**This was originally a one shot in a different story, but I have a bunch of crack pairing ideas so... why not put them all together?**

**I also take requests!**


	2. LeCocowna Jr

**Dedicated to Tori, because without her this wouldn't be possible. And to Kade, who's delicious doughnuts have kept me going through the hard times. Thanks Girls!**

* * *

Leshawna Jr. stared into his eyes, feeling so…. Dirty. She wasn't worthy of him. Of his warm smile, his kind stare, even of the pleasant Hawaiian scent that was always lingering. Compared to him she was….. Was…. Ugly. A fat, ugly snail. But no matter how many times she told him, he would never even consider leaving her. She knew his friends gave him a hard time around her. She knew his family didn't approve.

But Mr. Coconut didn't care about any of that. To him, Leshawna Jr. was different. She wasn't like those other catty girls he went out with. She was…. Unique. She didn't care what other people did, what they expected her to do. She did what she wanted, and he admired that. He loved the thrill she brought to his boring, average, life.

But now, their whole relationship was being tested. The move to Wawankwa was…. Hard. But it was worth it. Had to be worth it. They were both just so sick of…. Of everyone doubting them, the rumors, and all of the supposed scandals. Mr. Coconut was way too much of a celebrity that him dating someone like Leshawna Jr. could go unnoticed.

And now here they were. On the crappiest Island of all time… but it was their island. They were happy. It was just them. Even now, they were sitting on a small bed of leaves, just staring at each other happily.

Leshawna Jr. loved the sense of security she got from him. He never judged her, but he also had a ability to seem to understand her, understand every part of her. And at first it was scary. But now it was comfortable…. No, more than comfortable. She couldn't live without it. Without the sense that somebody in the world knew her more than she knew herself, that somebody would always be there for her.

And as they stood staring into each other's eyes, smiling, loud tremors shook the ground beneath them. Mr. Coconut barely had time to rattle around before the menacing figure of Chef picked him up, chuckling darkly as Mr. Coconut shivered in fear. He remembered Chef.

_The whole eight weeks of Total Drama Island was a nightmare for Leshawna Jr. And Mr. Coconut. All those teenagers stomping around… they had to hide. Hiding wasn't that bad. In fact, they were bonding even more. But then came the dreadful storm, and Mr. Coconut was washed out to sea, torn out of the sobbing Leshawna Jr.'s arms. He was absent for a couple of days, brought back by a humongous fat boy named Owen. He couldn't have been more grateful. But then, the teen's all left. And he was alone with his girlfriend. He could still remember escaping from Chef Hatchets Meat Clever though. And Now that same Chef Hatchet was back._

Leshawna Jr. couldn't scream, but if she could it would be bloodcurdling. The evil figure of Chef was holding her beloved Mr. Coconut. And she couldn't do anything about it. Chef was laughing, holding up the silent Mr. Coconut, but even though he was afraid, his eyes were on Leshawna Jr.

_Don't watch._ They seemed to say, and Leshawna Jr. let out a gasp…. On the inside. Because Chef had his Meat Clever. Mr. Coconut couldn't leave her. He was hers. She was his. They could never, ever, be separated.

She began to inch her way desperately towards Chef, trying in vain to stop him from harming her boyfriend. No, boyfriend was too weak of a word. So was lover. He was her best friend, her only confident. He was her soul mate. And she couldn't be separated from that. She would die.

But sadly, it was not to be. A quick slash, a whistle of air, and Mr. Coconut was sliced in half. As Chef chuckled, dropping the two half's, he never heard the scream. The silent scream of a thousand souls, a thousand anguishes, of all of the thousands, millions who have lost their second halves. Leshawna Jr. poured her heart into that scream that never was, that nobody would ever, ever hear.

But something must have made Chef Hatchet turn around. Because he saw that snail inching her way to the two half's of Mr. Coconut's body. But she didn't see him turn around. All Leshawna Jr. could see was her lover staring at her with a blank stare. Not that stare of warmth, or understanding. He was gone. The thing that made him get into her heart, her soul, was in a different place. And she so wanted to be in that place with it. Because nothing else could fill that hole where there once was a constant confident.

But even as the salt poured down on her by the snickering Chef Hatchet, she didn't pain attention to it. She didn't pay attention to the sudden burning pains that erupted around her body. All she could notice was the blank stare, the emptiness. To her, the burning, intolerable pain was more of a welcome warmth.

She could hear the hissing, could feel herself dissolving, but she didn't care. It didn't matter. Because the more the pain, the more the unbearable burn, the closer she was going towards Mr. Coconut. Towards him.

Staring into his eyes, through the heat and stings, she saw them grow more round, to be filled with warmth. And her body was lifted. Out of the pain. Out of the suffering. And into her lover's arms.

* * *

**Next up: Heathody Jr. (Heather X Cody Jr.)**


End file.
